There is a need for virtual-reality type communication. Videophones introduced about ten years ago attempted to solve this problem, but the resolution and refresh rate are severely limited by the bandwidth of typical phone lines. Even the ethernet is too slow to deliver 30 frames per second (typical video refresh rate) of high-quality (e.g., megapixel) images. Further, most people don't even have access to the ethernet. Thus, the bandwidth available to most of the public to send digital information is limited by DSL, cable, or the lowly dial-up phone line.